Rétrospection
by lasolitaire
Summary: Divers petits one-shot. Diverses pairing. Classé M par sécurité pour la suite.
1. Sécurite

_Pairing : Korra/Asami_

 **Rétrospection 1**

Sécurité ... Un sentiment qui m'a toujours fait défaut. Enfin peut-être pas les premières années de ma vie. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de celles-ci mais j'arrive néanmoins à me rappeler la douceur de ma mère ... Sa chaleur. Et oui peut-être qu'à ce moment donné, je me sentais en sécurité. Mais après sa mort, le comportement surprotecteur de mon père a commencé à développer une certaine crainte dans mon esprit. Peur de mourir ... Peur que les personnes ayant tué ma mère sous mes yeux, ne reviennent pour finir leur travail. Ce qui explique mes angoisses nocturnes. Ce qui explique que mon père ait engagé des personnes pour surveiller la maison. Ce qui explique qu'àprès plusieurs mois de cauchemars, mon père m'ait envoyé dans un centre de self-défense. Pour que j'arrive à me protéger moi-même.

Mais malgré cela, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Après tout, pourquoi apprendre à se défendre si aucune menace n'est présente? Et jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, j'ai perfectionné mon art. Devenant capable de me défendre. Mieux, de me battre. Mais est-ce vraiment cela être en sécurité? Non ... Et la rencontre avec Mako me l'a rappelé. Avec lui, tout semblait confort. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien dans ses étreintes. Je me sentais à l'aise ... Protégée. Mais il manquait encore quelques choses. Le maître du Feu n'a fait que taire mes incertitudes pendant quelques temps. Incertitudes qui ont pris une tournure plus émotionnelle. La raison? Korra.

Ou devrais-je dire l'Avatar Korra. Une force de la nature. Un être capable de dompter les éléments mais aussi de combattre les personnes les plus folles de ce monde. Et malgré que Mako m'ait quitté pour elle, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à elle sans sentiments négatifs à son égard. Sa présence, bien qu'amicale, me rassurait. Cela me permettait de me dire que ... Si ... et juste si nous étions attaqués, elle mettrait tout en oeuvre pour protéger ses amis. Pour me protéger.

J'aurais pu me contenter de cela et cela m'aurait probablement suffit mais lorsqu'elle est repartie dans le Sud, ce n'était pas la Korra que je connaissais. C'était une femme qui était vaincue, dans la douleur. Dans l'insécurité. Et je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment d'impuissance. Même sans être un maître ou l'Avatar. Alors les propos de rétablissement ou les encouragements sur le fait que sa maîtrise reviendra ... Qu'elle survivra ... Je ne les partageais pas. Personne ne peut décider pour soi. J'ai préféré me taire et lui dire simplement que j'étais là et que je serais toujours là.

Cette insécurité est alors revenue lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'étais seule dans ce manoir. Que je devais gérer seule l'entreprise. Et que si j'étais de nouveau attaqué au sein de la Cité de la république, mon avatar ne serait pas là pour me sauver. Mais je ne pouvais pas replonger dans cette douleur, dans cette crainte. Alors j'ai travaillé. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour centrer mes idées sur le travail. Sur la reconstruction de la ville. Mettant volontairement Mako et Bolin dans un second plan. Nous avions tous pris un chemin différent. Et Korra devait elle-même trouver ou plutôt retrouver son chemin. Et elle l'a fait.

Après trois ans d'absence. Je ne sais comment, nous sommes devenues plus proches. Et nous sommes parties ensemble au Royaume de la Terre. Je n'avais pas repris connaissance de mon insécurité jusqu'à ce combat dans le désert pour récupérer l'or de la Reine de la Terre. Je n'aurais pas pu éviter ce motard si Korra n'avait pas dressé un mur de pierre pour l'arrêter. Et pendant quelques secondes, je l'ai ressenti. Ce sentiment de sécurité. Ce sentiment de savoir que quoi qu'il adviendra ... elle me protégerait. Et j'ai repensé à la dernière fois où je me sentais de cette manière. Avec Mako? Non ce sentiment est au-delà de cette période. J'ai eu beau creusé ... Korra est la seule à m'avoir fait ressentir cela.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'ai demandé plus. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je l'ai embrassé lors de notre voyage dans le monde des esprits. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je me suis mise à nu devant elle ... Littéralement parlant. La subtilité ne semblant pas marcher avec Korra, tout du moins d'une manière privée, je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de laisser mes gestes parler ... Faute de ne pouvoir avoir une compréhension claire de mes mots de la part de celle-ci. La laissant prendre possession de mon corps comme elle avait pris possession de mes pensées. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'ai voulu l'épouser. Allant même jusqu'au Sud pour demander conseil à sa mère sur la manière de m'y prendre.

Voulant me lier avec Korra jusqu'à la fin ... Jusqu'à ma fin. Espérant qu'elle comme moi nous nous rerouverons dans un autre cycle ... Dans une autre réincarnation. De sorte à ce que nous nous sentons moi et mes futures réincarnations protégées ... Et aimées. Alors peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que je l'ai trainé dans cet orphelinat. Parce que je voulais partager mon bonheur et ma sécurité avec une autre personne. Un enfant. Parce que je voulais qu'il connaisse lui aussi ...L'apaisement après la perte de ses parents. Et parce que je suis convaincue que malgré sa réticence, notre fille finira par s'ouvrir au monde et mettre ses peurs de côtés. Comme Korra l'a fait ... Comme je l'ai moi-même fait.


	2. Seconde chance

_**Pairing : Kuvira/Suyin**_

 **Rétrospection 2**

Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Comment peux-tu simplement me demander cela de but en blanc ? Comment peux-tu faire semblant que tu ne connais même pas la réponse Su? Ou devrais-je peut-être dire Suyin! Après tout, tout ce que j'ai fait ... Toute cette conquête n'est partie qu'à cause d'une discussion. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me dise à quatorze ans que tu étais fière de moi? Et pourquoi étais-tu toujours à m'en demander plus. Plus de travail. Plus de présence. C'est de ta faute si pendant deux ans, j'ai voulu comprendre mes sentiments à ton égard. Tu étais une sauveuse pour moi. Me sauvant de la misère. M'arrachant de la ville. Me prenant sous ton toit et m'apprenant la maîtrise du métal. Mais tu n'étais pas ma mère. Tu avais toujours tenu à ce que je fasse la différence. Et personnellement ... ça me suffisait. Là où ma mère m'avait abandonné, tu m'avais donné foi en mes capacités. Là où ma mère m'avait battu et laissé pour morte ... Tu m'avais soigné et appris à me défendre. Alors non tu n'étais pas ma mère. Tu étais la personne qui m'a offert une vie. Une seconde chance. Mais tu as tout gâché. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas comprendre!

A dix-huit ans ... Il y a quatre ans, lorsque je t'ai dis que je t'aimé. Que je désirais d'une manière tellement pure et même irrationnelle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejeté! Pourquoi t'es-tu contentée de me dire que tu m'aimais mais que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer de la même manière! Et c'est là que nous avons petit à petit changé notre vision l'une pour l'autre. Toi voulant conserver une ville sûre. Moi voulant un monde sûr. Zaofu ... Pourquoi Zaofu devait-il être le seul à être protéger! Tu n'as pas su me répondre à cette question. Tout ce que tu voulais était de protéger les tiens! Ta famille et les maîtres du métal. Mais as-tu oublié Suyin? Que je faisais moi-même partie des personnes que tu ne voulais pas sauver. Alors pourquoi moi? Pourquoi avais-je eu ce privilège? Et peu à peu ... Je me suis dis que tu avais fait cela non pas pour moi ... Mais pour toi. Tu voulais une fille. Une fille suivant tes traces. Et Opale ne l'était pas. Et je suis devenue en colère ... Parce que tu n'étais pas ma mère! Tu ne le seras jamais. Et je voulais encore moins que tu me considères comme ta fille. Je voulais plus.

Je te voulais Suyin. Et je voulais également te montrer que tu pouvais gérer plus que Zaofu. Voilà pourquoi je me suis portée volontaire pour réunifier le peuple de la Terre. Mais tu as commencé à me détester. Alors que devais-je faire? Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette machine en marche sans un commandant. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les rênes. Mais pas avant de te le demander une dernière fois. Pas avant de te redire une nouvelle fois que je t'aime. Et de t'embrasser pour te prouver mes dires. Et tu m'as encore plus brisé le coeur que tu ne l'avais déjà fait. Me disant que je devais trouver une personne de mon âge. Un homme. Que je devais avoir ma propre famille. Alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était toi Suyin. Que j'aurais pu arrêter tout pour toi.

J'ai alors suivi tes conseils en te volant ton fils aîné. Lui qui s'est avéré m'aimer pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais sais-tu ce que s'est de faire l'amour avec un homme en imaginant que ce soit sa mère qui nous donne du plaisir? Non probablement pas. Et cette histoire de mariage ... J'attendais juste que tu me dises de mettre un terme à cet engagement ... Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et encore aujourd'hui, la manière dont tu me regardes ...

Je suis telle que tu m'as créé Suyin. Tu le sais tout comme moi. Et malgré cela, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je te revienne. Un mot qui ne sortira probablement jamais de ta bouche. Voilà pourquoi j'ai assommé mes gardes. Voilà pourquoi je suis aujourd'hui terrée dans Zaofu dans un endroit que tu ne trouveras jamais. Attendant patiemment que tu fasses une erreur. Que ton peuple remette en cause ton autorité. Parce que peut-être que si toi aussi tu es seule ... Tu me reviendras Suyin. Parce que c'est à mon tour de te laisser une seconde chance. Ensemble ... Nous redessinerons les contours de cette terre ... Et même de ce monde.


End file.
